1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to apparatus for installing decorations, particularly decorative light strings, on brick walls of a house or other building structure. The apparatus can be used either outdoors or indoors, as for example, in installing decorations on the brick wall of a fireplace.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for a device that can be used to install decorations, decorative light strings, electrical cords and the like along brick walls without the necessity of drilling holes into the masonry or mortar and without using adhesives that can leave a visible residue on the wall following removal. The commercially available devices known to applicant utilize masonry anchors or adhesives for attaching hooks or other support members to brick walls. The device should be usable on masonry walls having mortar grooves of various depths and should be capable of being quickly and easily installed and removed. The device should also comprise a hook member that is capable of either supporting an elongated strand such as a decorative light string, rope, garland, or the like, or hanging a decorative item such a wreath, stocking or picture from a brick wall. Alternatively, a device is needed that comprises a decorative light support member that is attachable to a brick wall and can also directly support a decorative bulb and socket assembly. Such devices are disclosed herein.
According to one preferred embodiment, the invention is a support device preferably comprising an expander and a retainer each having alignable apertures, a bolt or screw insertable through the apertures and adapted to threadedly engage the expander, and a hook or clip member made integrally with or connectable to the retainer portion of the support member to support the decoration, light string, or the like.
According to one particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a hook or clip is provided that has an eye at one end with an aperture such that the threaded portion, but not the head portion, of the screw or bolt can be inserted through the eye to attach the hook or clip to the retainer portion of the structural support member.
According to another particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a molded plastic mounting clip for decorative bulb and socket assemblies is provided that is attachable to the subject support device and will directly support a bulb and socket assembly for a C-7, C-9 or mini-light of the type typically found in commercially available decorative light strings.
The apparatus of the invention can be made of either metal or a tough polymeric material, as desired. The preferred embodiment disclosed herein is made of metal. While this discussion is primarily focused on use with brick walls, it will be understood that the device of the invention can be similarly useful on walls made of concrete blocks, stone, or the like, where the mortar joints have grooves of sufficient depth to permit installation of the device.